rentfandomcom-20200214-history
Another Day
Another Day was performed mainly by Mimi Marquez & Roger Davis on Christmas night. In the movie, Mimi got back to her place (below Mark, Roger, Tom Collins and Angel Dumott Schunard) and attempted to flirt with Roger but he didn't give in and threw her out of their loft considering what happened in his past. As Mimi went outside (might've accidently locked herself out), she continued to persuade Roger as Angel, Collins and Mark were arriving to provide "backup" for Mimi. Soon after the song ends, Angel offers Mimi a hug, which she gratefully accepts. Lyrics ROGER Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my guitar Little girl -- hey The door is that way You better go you know The fire's out anyway Take your powder -- take your candle Your sweet whisper I just can't handle Well take your hair in the moonlight Your brown eyes -- goodbye, goodnight I should tell you I should tell you I should tell you I should -- no! Another time -- another place Our temperature would climb There'd be a long embrace We'd do another dance It'd be another play Looking for romance? Come back another day Another day MIMI The heart may freeze or it can burn The pain will ease if I can learn There is no future There is no past I live this moment as my last There's only us There's only this Forget regret Or life is yours to miss No other road No other way No day but today ROGER Excuse me if I'm off track But if you're so wise Then tell me -- why do you need smack? Take your needle Take your fancy prayer And don't forget Get the moonlight out of your hair Long ago -- you might've lit up my heart But the fire's dead -- ain't never ever gonna start Another time -- another place The words would only rhyme We'd be in outer space It'd be another song We'd sing another way You wanna prove me wrong? Come back another day Another day MIMI There's only us Only tonight We must let go To know what's right No other course No other way No day but today (Lights slowly fade up on the Life Support group.) (Simultaniously sang for remainder) MIMI & OTHERS ROGER I can't control Control your temper My destiny She doesn't see I trust my soul Who says that there's a soul? My only goal is just to be Just let me be... There's only now; There's only here Who do you think you are? Give in to love or live in fear Barging in on me and my guitar No other path Little girl, hey No other way The door is that way No day but today... The fire's out anyway ALL (Minus Roger) ROGER No day but today Take your powder; take your candle No day but today Take your brown eyes, your pretty smile, your silhouette No day but today Another time, another placeAnother rhyme, a warm embrace No day but today Another dance, another wayAnother chance, another day No day but today Category:Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Musical Songs Category:Act I Songs